An unlikely ally in tough times
by Phoenix's Heartbeat
Summary: On the Battle of Umbara, Krell had a padawan. Before that, Amile Krizale was quiet and obediant, but the troops started to show her that sometimes, being a good soldier means doing what you think is right. (Sorry, bad summary) May have some abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This will be focused on the Umbra battle. I decided to try something new and do a story where there are implied pairings, but no real ones. There will be some form of abuse in this, but you will have a warning I guess. The characters I will be focusing on will be:**

Pong Krell  
Captain Rex  
ARC trooper Fives  
Amile Krizale (Cry-as- ill) Krell's padawan

* * *

"Time to lock and load!" Hardcase yelled, waving his head making him look slightly drunk. The walkers dropped from the gunships and the gunship's doors opened so that the rest of the troops could drop out.

Rex followed Anakin, "The planet has a ridge at 23 degrees, north-northwest."

"Good. We can use it as a staging area. Don't stray too far. The enemy could have the whole place rigged with traps."

Tup was running along side Rex and a walker, "I can't even see the enemy!"

Jesse was running along side him, then sarcasticly replied, "That's why they're called the Shadow People, Tup."

There were bombs dropped and Rex looked under his arm, "Everyone, take cover!"

"It's just a vine, keep moving Hardcase."

"Yeah, I got it all under control." The plant the vine belonged to growled and wrapped it's vines around some of the clones, includine Hardcase and Fives. "That's not right!" Fives threw a bomb into the creature's mouth, and it exploded. "Nice work, Fives."

"Hardcase, right?"

"Yeah, that's what they call me."

(Flashes to Amile Krizale and Pong Krell)

"Master, we need to give them support!" Amile yelled over the fighting. Krell didn't reply, and she knew it meant to not speak again. She looked at her feet, slightly ashamed that she couldn't go and help.

(Back to Anakin and Rex)

"General Kenobi's battalion, sir?" Rex looked at Anakin, who was looking at a battle in the distance.

"They're pushing towards the capital. we'll need to move out as soon as the men are ready," Anakin turned as Dogma came running up to them.

"All platoons have reported in, General."

"Get some rest," Anakin turned away slightly, only to turn back when Dogma spoke.

"Thank you, sir. I'm fine."

"The general's giving you an order, Dogma," Rex walked up to the trooper.

"Of course, sir!"

"He's wound tight, but he's loyal," Rex said walking toward Anakin again.

He chuckled, "He kind of reminds me of you."

Rex spoke with a slight sadness in his voice, "Maybe, back in the day."


	2. Chapter 2

The Umbarans let go a bug like creature, which went up and electrocuted one of the troopers. They started to fire on the distracted men. "Ambush, they're behind us!" The clone who yelled was shot down.

"Call in an air strike on the enemy positions." Rex ordered one of the troops.

"Let's hope they're not too busy helping Obi-Wan."

"There's an opening to our south. I recommend we move all platoons off the ridge in case the air strike overshoots."

"Good thinking, Rex. Everyone, move out now!"

"All here, sir." Rex ran to the General from behind.

"Stay covered. We have to hold the position."

"Are you sure those bombers are coming," Tup sounded unsure. Then a few ships came and bombs went off

"Good old Odd Ball. Always on target," Jesse nudged Tup.

"Glad we got of that ridge," Anakin said, looking as the ridge was going up in flames.

"Yeah," was all Rex said in agreement.

"That'll teach them," Hardcase said victoriously.

A gunship came and landed. "General Krell's here?" Dogma looked at Fives.

"Something big must be going on," Fives stood and observed the discussion.

"Master Krell, my thanks for the air support," Anakin started.

"Indeed General Skywalker. The locals have proven to be more resourceful than we anticipated," Krell's low voice bellowed.

"But that's not the reason for your visit?" Anakin was confused.

"No. the council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately."

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me."

"Well, i can't just leave my men," Anakin looked at Rex.

"I'll be taking over in the interim," Krell spoke again.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir. We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you're back," Rex said, gaining Krell's attention.

"Master Krell, this is Rex, my first in command. You won't find a finer and more loyal trooper anywhere," Anakin made the introduction.

"Good to hear that. I wish you well, Skywalker," Krell nodded to Skywalker. "Amile Krizale, come along now." None of the troops noticed her, she seemed to blend into the background.

"Your reputation precedes you, General. It is an honor to be serving you." Rex walked up to Krell.

"I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone." Amile stopped in her tracks, _Please not this again, Master._ The one they called Rex, looked at Krell, shocked, till he spoke again, "Stand at attention when I'm addressing you. Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective, and it's because I do things by the book, and that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all."

Amile was still unnoticed in the background. An ARC trooper gave the Captain a '_what the heck' _look and the Captain sighed.

*Amile POV*

I walked a little ways behind all the troopers that Krell had just talked to. I felt rude listening to their conversations when they didn't know I was there. An "Amile!" echoed through the quietness, and I swerved between confused troopers to my Master. "Next time, stay up front with me." I nodded, letting him know I understood. I rarely ever spoke, only when I thought it was necessary.

I walked alongside my Master, and I could feel the trooper's eyes on me. When Krell dismissed me I walked in between him and the Captain, who was slightly behind. The Captain walked slightly faster, so that his steps were in lege with mine. "I'm Captain Rex, and I presume you're Commander Krizale," Rex held out his hand. I gave a short nod and shook his hand.

I got a chill as a small breeze came, and I pulled my cloak closer around me. I wasn't use to the cold. I was always in some sort of thick layers, but I was told we were going to a planet that I was use to, like Tattoine. "You okay, Sir?" I nodded, but gave him a glace then to my Master, indicating it was best if we stopped talking. _What the heck does he have against clones? They're nice, most of the time._

*Rex POV*

I glanced at the General. She looked like she had never seen a day of combat, dispite her and Krell's record. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer to her small form. She looked barely 17, not much older than Ahsoka when General Skywalker got her as a Padawan. "You okay, Sir?" She nodded and gave me a looked that said, _We should stop talking, Master will get mad if we don't. _

I wondered why he seemed so harsh to her, she was young, but it seemed like he had 'beaten' obediance into her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so this was over due an update. I thought of this story again after watching some star wars when I got bored on the 4th, so, um yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

(Amile POV)

"Quicken that pace, battalion. This isn't some training course on Kamino." Krell yelled to the troops behind us. I cringed slightly, feeling bad for the troops. They weren't use to this kind of command.

"The new general has a way with words." I heard the ARC trooper say to Rex.

"He's just trying to keep us on schedule."

"By raising everyone's ire?" I couldn't help but smirk. I could admit, when it came to my master, I was a coward. I could never make comments like that, in fear that he found out, I didn't want that situation to ever happen again, that's why I never talk. So I never make him angry like that again.

"Either way, he's in charge, and we've got a job to do. Just treat him with respect and we'll all get along fine." The two stopped, and I turned, still unnoticed by them.

"Do you see that?" The ARC nudged the Captain. I looked up seeing a flying creature.

"Yeah. Ready your weapons." They started to fire at the creatures, and they took two troopers. Krell jumped, swinging on a branch and got one of them, taking it to the ground, stabbing it with two of his lightsabers, then slicing the other one as it approached him. I cringed, knowing he was going to get pissed off now.

Anyone else wanna stop and play with the animals?" He yelled. Rex kept the T of his visor on my master. "Didn't think so. Now keep moving!" He walked past me, going back to his original position.

I sighed, following him. We kept walking, for 12 hours, and I wanted to just keel over and die, my sides hurt so bad.

"Sir, we've been keeping this pace for 12 hours now. The men are getting worn down. We should rest." I looked at my feet as I walked, knowing that if they brought it up with my master, he would get pissed again. The Captain walked past me, up to Krell.

"General Krell, the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp." I felt so sad, knowing the way he would answer, I could feel the burning behind my eyes as tears rose to the surface.

"The men don't need rest. They need the resolve to complete the task at hand."

"But, sir..."

"CT-7567, are you reading me?" I froze, and some of the guys bumped into my shoulders, not knowing that I was there. I opened my mouth to speak, but knew better of it.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rex was taken off guard by Krell calling him by his number, not name.

"I asked you a question, CT-7567. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?"

"Sir, the terrain is extremely hostile. Despite the difficulty of the conditions, the battalion is making good time. These men just need a little break."

"Captain, do I need to remind you of this battalion's strategic mission in conquering this planet? Look back." Rex turned. "See those platoons? Their mission is to take this city and take it swiftly. Time and rest are luxuries the Republic cannot afford. We are the key to this invasion. The other battalions are counting on our support. If we fail, everyone fails! Do you understand this? Do all of you understand this? Now, move on!" I could feel the tears silently falling down my cheeks, it was strange, I've never cried from pity before.

Once we reached the main road, Rex approached Krell again. "Sir, we're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses."

"There won't be any need, Captain."

"Sir?"

"All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city." I stared at my master, this was a horrible plan, more than half of the battalion would be killed.

"But, sir, General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full frontal assault."

"Change of plans, Captain. I'm in command now." I really wanted to slap my master. I mean, I know him, and this is more than his regular level of Jerk-ness.

"With all due respect, General, we don't know what we are up against. It might be wiser to think first." Oh crap! Is he implying what I think he's implying?!

"Are you questioning my order?" Krell snapped. Apparently, he thought the same thing I did. He activated a hologram on his gauntlet. "This battalion will take the main road straight to the capital. You will not stop, and you will not turn back, regardless of the resistance you meet. We will attack them with all our troops, not some sneak attack with a few men. That is my order. And you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CT- 7567?"

Rex looked down, defeated, and my head shot up, looking at Krell, half listening to the one sided conversation that Hardcase and I were having. He would keep talking about his gun, and in those few minutes, I figured that he was a trigger-happy soldier that was always wanting to go head on into things.

"Yes, General."

"Now, engage!" I sighed and Hardcase looked at what I was watching. I shook my head, closing my eyes, desperately wanting to be back at the Temple, but I wasn't so I had to suck it up. All of the men watched Rex walk away, putting his bucket on.

I walked in the middle, off the to the side, off the road.

"So, why aren't we sticking to the original plan, and probing the city defenses first?" The one they called Tup asked.

"We can do this. Let's take them."

"Yeah, leave it to Hardcase to dive in head first." Jesse commented on Hardcases' reply.

"The General's new plan is reckless." Fives made a fist, putting it down at the end.

"You ever think that maybe the General knows what he's doing?" Dogma, the 'over loyal' one, commented to Fives.

"I know you think this is a bad idea." Fives walked up to Rex.

"I raised my objection to General Krell's plan, but he didn't agree. So, this is it."

The two started to argue. "What if he's wrong? Then what?"

"This isn't the time for a debate. Right now, we have to stay alert." I started to walk slower, bored with the conversations, till one trooper I didn't know the name of commented.

"And how about the General's _Padawan_? She's more of a pet." I looked at the ground. _Was I a pet?_

"Hey, don't talk like that, she could be right behind you for all you know, no one seems to be able to keep an eye on her."

"Eh, it's too quiet out there." Tup commented, stopping the conversation. They continued walking, when one of the troopers stepped on a mine, and then another stepped on one.

"Mines! Nobody move!" Fives yelled.

"Oz is down."

"So is Ringo."

Rex looked to Fives. "Can you sweep them?" Fives nodded.

"There are more over here. Looks like the whole road's been booby trapped. Everyone, watch your step."

There was another explosion, and the Umbarans came from the sides. "We're completely exposed." Tup yelled. I drew my lightsaber, dodging some bolts, deflecting others.

"Hold your ground." Rex yelled over the gunshots. I drew my second lightsaber, igniting it and deflecting more bolts.

"You want a piece of this?" Hardcase yelled, shooting at the Umbarans. Another missile that took out about 5 more men.

"Uh-oh. I think Hardcase made them mad." Jesse joked. An Umbaran run up behind Tup, trying to yank his helmet off when Tup twisted, tossing him to the ground and shooting his head. Another explosion.

"We're blown!" Someone yelled.

"The Umbarans are advancing." Fives shot two of the Umbarans, as Hardcase yelled.

"Make them eat heat."

One of them came up behind me, yanking my hood off, tossing me to the ground. Kicking upward, I hit off his helmet and stabbed him. _We're out __numbered._


End file.
